


helpless.

by idkspookystuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, kind of, not really - Freeform, proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: John's been having domestic fantasies. Lafayette can tell something's up. Alex, as usual, is clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> okay so -  
> it's not like myself to write fanfiction about the founding fathers. i blame the person to whom this fic is dedicated, my lovely girl [josie](http://www.sarcasticonfetti.tumblr.com). for reference i also blame her for every htgawm fic and for gone.   
> josie - i love you even though you ruin me with every show/musical/movie you make me watch.  
> if you've liked this you can check out [my tumblr](http://www.theaterkidlester.tumblr.com) or, alternatively, leave a comment telling me what you thought.  
> enjoy the gay poly domestic fluff  
> \- seb

John let his fingers fall in a steady beat against the seat of the train. _ Pa-rum. Pa-rum. Pa-rum. _ Alexander had insisted on taking the train today, thought it might be  _ “more rustic and beautiful than New York City subways” _ and he had given John those wide brown eyes so full of hope that John almost had to say yes. Damn him for being such a hopeless romantic. Alex’s head had been leaning against his shoulder for at least a half hour now. For once, it seemed John’s energetic, talkative boyfriend was content to partake in one of John’s favorite activities: being silent. Alex always picked fun at John for sitting quietly for long periods at a time, staring at his feet or up at the wall, writing or listening to quiet music. Alex was a natural talker whereas John was only ever talkative when drunk.

John felt Alex’s head leave his shoulder, his long hair leaving John’s neck. John looked over at him slowly and noticed Alex deep in conversation with a little girl. She was young, perhaps five or six, and fixed Alex with a radiant smile. “Do you wanna hear a secret, sir?” 

Alexander leaned in closer, indulgent. His hair fell over his face as he smiled back at the girl, equally as beautiful and radiant. From next to the girl, her mother blushed. John couldn’t blame her, Alex had a natural charm about him that made him a flirt. “What’s that?” 

The girl waved the wand in her hands. “I-” she motioned with a flourish to herself. “-am a princess.” She leaned forward onto her knees. It reminded John vaguely of Burr recounting a tale, and he laughed softly to himself. “But I’m looking for a prince.” She looked Alex over before she shot up. “Will you be my prince?” 

“Hannah,” the girl’s mother said quickly. The young girl sighed as she looked up at her mother. The mother gathered her close before blushing at Alex. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s no worry,” Alex answered the woman. He threw her a flirtatious smile and John swore he saw the woman swoon. “I would be honored to be your prince, Hannah.”

As the girl and her mother turned away, John tangled his fingers with Alex’s. Alex threw him a bemused smile, his hair a mess on his head. “You jealous, Laurens?” He asked. “Got myself a princess.” 

John couldn’t help the little jolt that went through him at the thought of Alex with a little princess of their own. He smiled and shook his head, shaking away the thought with it. “Not jealous, baby girl.” He put a gentle hand under Alex’s chin and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “Got myself a princess all my own.”

-

John was the first one back from work that evening. He let his bag fall next to their kitchen counter and sighed. He walked to the bathroom, frowned at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess from where it fell from its bun, his face tired-looking. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night. All he could think about was Alex with that girl, how great of a dad he would be, what it would be like playing prince for a princess all their own. 

John was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Alex come in until his boyfriend’s chin was resting in his hair, his arms around John’s waist. “Heyya sugar,” Alex greeted softly. He placed a soft kiss to the back of John’s neck before looking at his boyfriend through the mirror. “What’s that pout unsure about?” 

“Nothing,” John answered quickly. At Alex’s glare through the mirror, John lied. “Work stuff. Boring, boring, nothing the great Alexander Hamilton needs to worry himself with.” 

Alex hummed softly at that. “The great Alexander Hamilton worries himself with everything.” He shot John a smile through the mirror. “That’s what makes him so great.” 

John rolled his eyes and pushed Alex back softly. “Shut up,” he answered with a laugh. Alex didn’t fall back that far, merely swayed, not letting his arms move from John’s waist. 

The pair jumped as they heard the front door slam. Then, a voice. “Mon amour?” called their boyfriend. “Alex? John?”

“In here!” Alex answered, his hands not leaving John’s waist. There were quick footsteps from behind them, then Lafayette sighed. In the mirror, John could see him lean against the doorway, a hand to his waist. He looked about as tired as John felt. It had been a long work week for all of them, and John was just grateful for the opportunity to spend a relaxing weekend with his boyfriends. 

“Is something wrong, mon chèr?” Laf asked softly. He stepped closer to the couple by the mirror, wrapping his arms around both his boyfriends. Alex stepped out of the way so Lafayette could step closer to John, pressed against him. Laf grabbed both of John’s hands, tangling them with his own, brought their combined hands across John’s chest. 

John sighed softly as he leaned against Lafayette. He closed both of his eyes gently and simply breathed in sync with his boyfriend. “Nothing, Laf. I’m just tired is all.” 

Alex, who had managed to sneak out while his boyfriends were cuddling by themselves, pulled Laf away with the gentle promise of a glass of wine. “I’m such a domestic housewife,” he teased. Laf smirked, moved his hands from John’s to catch Alex’s waist and pull him close. 

Laf’s teasing, “oui, ma princesse,” was lost on John’s ears. He felt like he was underwater, could only hear Alex’s teasing promise of marriage and the little girl with Alex and Alex telling him that he had a princess. 

“Chéri.” John snapped his head up to see Alex and Lafayette, still tangled in each other, staring back at John, both with concerned looks on their faces. “Are you okay?” 

“Something up, John?” Alex added. He moved his arm away from Laf to grab John’s, tangled it in his own. John rubbed his thumb over Alex’s knuckles and sighed, imagined his finger catching on a ring. 

“Nothing,” John said eventually. He stepped forward to brush Alexander’s hair out of his face, tilted up his chin and pressed their lips together. “Just tired, baby girl.” 

Alex smiled softly back at him. “Come on then,” he linked his arm with John’s. “Let’s go to bed.” 

-

John lay across Laf’s chest, their legs tangled together, their hands in each other’s. Alex was at work, had texted in the groupchat to let them know that he would be home late, followed by a series of sad faces. John and Laf didn’t mind. They loved Alex with every piece of their combined heart, but time alone (i.e. without Alex) was good for them. Helped them to bond, talk, do dirty things to each other in the soft moonlight of their bedroom. The bed felt weird and big and lonely without Alex, but being close to Lafayette made John feel safe, warm, alive. 

“Laf?” John asked after a sudden burst of confidence. 

Lafayette hummed softly in answer, let his fingers brush against John’s waist. “Mon amour?” 

John opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. “Sorry,” he said softly. He shook his head and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. “‘s stupid.” 

Lafayette clicked his tongue. “It is not stupid if it is bothering you, mon cher,” he answered. “Come. What is it?” 

John looked up at Lafayette. His boyfriend really was gorgeous like this. There were times when John felt bad that no one would ever get to see how pretty Laf looked after sex but he and Alex, their boyfriend’s hair a mess atop his head, stuck to his face with sweat, his cheeks flushed pink, his dark skin glowing in the soft moonlight. “It’s just,” John sighed. “Did ‘Lex ever talk about getting married?” 

Lafayette sighed softly. “Alexander talks about many things, my darling boy,” he answered. “But we have never had a serious conversation about it.” He traced a hand down John’s side. “Why? Would you like to marry Alexander?”

“Not just Ham,” John answered softly. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to watch Lafayette contemplate his response. 

Laf was silent for a minute. Then, he was tracing a gentle hand along John’s side, stopped at his boyfriend’s hip and squeezed. “Oh, mon amour,” he breathed out. “You would like to be our husband, yes?” 

John let out a long breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Yeah,” he said, quietly, as if afraid to break the spell. “Yeah. Wanna be yours, Laf. Yours and Alexander’s.” 

John opened his eyes and looked up at Laf, into dark eyes, so open, so trusting. He almost couldn’t help but reach up to kiss him. When he pulled back, Lafayette was smiling at him. ‘We need to talk to Alexander before we agree on anything, love,” Laf said softly. 

John nodded, “of course.” He reached down to tangle his hand with Lafayette’s. “And I’m not even sure of the legality of the whole thing. And if Alex doesn’t wanna do it then obviously we don’t have to. And I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything. A-” 

Lafayette shushed him with a kiss. “Quiet, calm, mon amour.” He smiled gently against John’s lips. “Alexander will be thrilled to have you as his husband. Now,” Laf ran a lazy hand under John’s shirt. “No more talk, now. Let us make love now.” 

-

“Alex-” 

“-and then he said that Trump would make a good president due to his policies. So I said that Trump is exactly everything the founding fathers were against and then he asked me how I would know about the founding fathers-” 

“Alex-” 

“-so then I was talking about King’s and how I never got anything but a perfect mark on any of my assignments in my history courses and he actually called me a trust fund baby! I mean, can you believe-” 

“Alexander!” 

At the sound of Lafayette’s voice, Alex finally shut up. He turned to look at his boyfriends. Laf was standing in the doorway, had recently wrapped an arm around John’s waist. John looked tired, worried. Alex couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before, had been too preoccupied in his head. 

“Oh hey, darling,” Alex said softly, made his way quickly to John. He traced a gentle hand down John’s face. “What’s wrong?” He kissed John’s cheek softly. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” John answered, equally as soft. He leaned forward to pull Alex into a kiss, gentle, loving, passionate. Alex wound a hand into John’s hair, pulled him closer. From behind them, Laf chuckled at the couple’s enthusiasm. 

“Alright, mon amour,” Laf said after a while, pulled John back gently. He looked over at Alex. “Laurens had something he wanted to get off of his mind.” 

Alex grabbed both of John’s hands, swung them slowly in the space between their bodies. John ran a hand over Alex’s knuckles, sighed softly. “It’s nothing.” He said after a while, felt Lafayette tense up behind him. “Laf’s just being dr-” 

“John wants to marry you.” Laf said suddenly. There was a soft gasp from Alex as he quickly dropped John’s hands. “So do I, for that matter,” Laf added softly. 

The room was met then with a deafening silence. In all the time he had known Alex, John had never seen his boyfriend thinking harder. “John, I-” 

“It’s stupid,” John said quickly, watched as Alex, probably for the first time in his life, shut his mouth. “It’s a stupid pipedream. It’s nothing.” 

“Jo-” 

“-and, like, I know you don’t wanna get married. And that’s cool. And, like, I have no problem being boyfriends. I love you guys. Our relationship is awesome.” 

“J-” 

“And, like, I’m totally not assuming you wanna be with me. I’m not assuming anything because I know how you feel about labels and-and, I dunno, this is-”

Suddenly, Alex’s lips were on his, effectively shutting him up. John could taste tears streaming down Alex’s face, but his boyfriend was smiling against his lips. When Alex pulled back, he was smiling at John, leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

“So,” John cleared his throat. “That’s a yes, then?” 

Alex laughed. “That’s a yes, you asshole.” 

John just pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
